John Bradshaw Layfield
=John 'Bradshaw' Layfield= WWExtreme character biography John Charles Layfield (born November 29, 1966) is a semi-retired professional wrestler working for WWExtreme - currently assigned to the SmackDown! brand. Layfield is best known by his ring name, John "Bradshaw" Layfield or JBL while working for WWEx, where he was the first Triple Crown Champion in company history. Layfield's main gimmick as John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL) – a wealthy, gladhanding, big-mouthed, fiery-tempered businessman – was based on Layfield's real-life accomplishments as a stock market investor. Layfield is a regular panelist on Fox News Channel's The Cost of Freedom, has appeared on CNBC, and has written a best-selling book on financial planning called Have More Money Now. (ISBN 0-7434-6633-0). '2006' Layfield was one of the first talents signed to WWEx, and was first signed to the SmackDown! brand. He made his debut on the fed's first show, Royal Rumble (2006), participating in a match with The Boogeyman in which he was crowned United States Champion. Later - he entered as a participant in the Royal Rumble match itself. Layfield was crowned the winner of the Royal Rumble match that night - by last eliminating Shawn Michaels. Layfield would eventually get his championship match against then World Heavyweight Champion - Kurt Angle - in which he earned his first championship reign. As champion - JBL held the championship until June of that year - dropping it to Samoa Joe at that month's Badd Blood pay-per-view. After losing the championship - JBL would go on to form a partnership with Batista, capturing the WWE Tag Team Championships, and becoming the first Triple Crown Champion in WWEx history. The partnership between JBL and Batista continued on - losing the WWE Tag Team Championships, only to regain them shortly thereafter. After dropping the belts to Chris Jericho & Mr. Kennedy, JBL was drafted to the Raw brand. As a result of his drafting to Raw - he vacated the SmackDown!-exclusive United States Championship - almost a year after winning it. He was never credited as officially losing the championship. Once debuting on the red brand, Layfield once again set history by becoming the first superstar to hold both the World Heavyweight Championship, and the WWE Championship - after he defeated Raven on an episode of Monday Night Raw. Layfield would go on to finish out the year of 2006 as WWE Champion. '2007' History to be added later. '2008' History to be added later. '2009' History to be added later. '2010' History be added later. '2011' In June of 2011, an angle was filmed between JBL and Davey Richards - in which the veteran verbally taunted Richards for his fame as an 'Internet Hero'. After Richards successfully captured the United States Championship at Night of Champions (2011) - Layfield lashed out at Richards, and declared himself the greatest United States Champion in history. Layfield's actions would result in an attack from Richards - which would incite JBL to challenge Richards for the United States Championship at Vengeance (2011) that July. Layfield would come up short against the champion, and would be absent from television afterwards. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Clothesline From Hell'' (Running high-impact clothesline, or a running lariat) **''JBL Bomb'' *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Backbreaker rack **Bearhug **Big boot **Eye poke **Flowing DDT **''Last Call'' (Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope) **Multiple elbow drops **Sleeper hold **Swinging neckbreaker *'Managers' **None *'Nicknames' **"JBL" **'"The Wrestling God"' **'"A True American"' **'"The Greatest Champion (Of Them All/In History)"' *'Entrance themes' **"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WWE_ThemeAddict:_The_Music,_Vol._6#Track_listing Longhorn]" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments *'WWExtreme' **World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times)[106] – with Batista **First Triple Crown Champion **Royal Rumble Winner (2006) *'E-Federation Wrestling Observer newsletter' **Best Superstar (2006) Out of character information Notable handlers Deano S. (2006-2007) ] **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times)[106] – with Batista **First Triple Crown Champion **Royal Rumble Winner (2006) *'Stephen W. (2008-2009)' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time)